A Few Hours
by ahsnapitzkian
Summary: Jade had just gotten the text that her boyfriend of a year dumped her on their anniversary and is now sulking in the fancy restaurant where it was supposed to be held. It was on her fourth glass of wine when the waiter had joined her. How will this one go? ONESHOT! Rated T for language


**Heyy! This is for the ****_7 Days Of Victorious Prompts_****, hosted by the amazing writers x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCantControlMe! I know I'm REALLLLLY late, but I still want to complete this cause I it was a great idea :). Meanwhile, I was trying to wait it out so I don't have to type on my broken down computer, but I'm not getting a new one just yet. Also, my English teacher was teaching us about sentence variations and stuff and before I started writing again, I was eager to learn more to improve my writing**

**This is for the prompt "a few hours"**

**Please review telling me if you liked it and/or how I can improve**

* * *

Jade West takes her millionth glance in her mirror before she exits her bedroom into the cozy living room. There, she grabs her expensive black purse and locks the door behind her. Her six-inch, black heels click against the pavement as she leaves the apartment building and gets to her car. She checks the time and is relieved to see she shouldn't be late for her anniversary date with her boyfriend, Daniel. The two have been dating for a year now and are happy, however the argument they had last night was the worst one yet. Daniel was, once again, trying to talk her into having sex, which he failed miserably the couple last times and this one was no exception. Jade just wanted to wait until they've dated for at least three years before anything that intimate happened, but Daniel was still trying to prove his point by saying she wasn't a virgin anyway.

Jade grimaced. That was what hurt her the most, and also caused her to slam the door behind her as she walked out of his home that day. But the worst part was that his comment was very true. As a high school student she was pretty well known for sleeping around and giving the "best blow jobs in the school", the guys would say. Jade hated it, and the girls thought she was the "sluttiest girl in LA". She wanted that to end, so she made her new sex rule of not going far unless she dated a guy for at least three years (or dated him at all for that matter.)

The sound of a door slamming shut beside her woke her from her daze. Jade quickly opened her door and carefully stepped out into the cold, careful not to lose balance on her five-inch heels. She was thankful for the blast of hot air as she walked into the sushi bar. Looking around, she noticed Daniel hadn't arrived yet so she took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of Merlot to start.

On her fourth glass of wine, she finally found the heart to check the time to see he was an hour late. She sighed, trying to overcome her tears with anger. Jade powered on her phone once again to see she had gotten a text, glaring daggers as she found it was from Daniel. She opened the message and read, "_Hey Babe, just thought I'd tell you it's over and that I know I should've told you before our date in person, but I'm busy so bye...I guess_."

"Wow. That's a pretty douche move." Jade turned around and was met to see a waiter, that was admittedly extremely attractive, bent down behind her to read the message.

"He's not the only one..." Jade said, glaring at the man. He put his hands up in feign surrender as he straightened up.

"Alright, I know, I'm sorry for invading your privacy but you just looked really upset so I wanted to see what was wrong." He lowered his chocolate brown eyes to the floor awkwardly.

Jade sighed, "Well, if you really want to make me feel better, you could get me another bottle of Merlo?" He smiled in response.

"Sure, my name's Beck by the way, and I'll be right back with that." Beck quickly left the table to fetch the comforting wine. Jade let a small smile slip when he left. _Charming_, she thought, _but could get annoying. _She went back to her IPhone six and hovered over the 'send' button after typing a quick message for her new ex. "Here you are," Beck poured some of the newly opened wine into her glass and relaxed it and the table. "Do you need anything else? I'm on my break now so I could hang with you for a while if you'd be okay with that?" He'd already started to pull open the chair. Jade kinked her pierced eyebrow.

"And why would you want to do that?" Beck smiled at this, which already told Jade he about to say something very cheesy.

"Because you're a hot, classy, woman who used to have a douche of a boyfriend, which gives me the opportunity to console you and possibly become your new boyfriend." The boy said. Jade could tell he was being playful with the "dumb" wink he sent her, however his seductive tone when he described her turned her on.

Jade rolled her eyes, "No," she started, "but if you give me five dollars you can sit with me silently."

"If I give you ten, can I then learn more about you?" Beck tried.

"If you give me 20 you can speak to me."

"Deal."

"Give me the money." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but I'll have to pay later cause I don't get my pay until tomorrow." He said. Jade, once again, rolled her eyes. "Why do you roll your eyes so much?"

"Because." Jade shrugged. She never really thought of it that way, but took it as a mere habit. This time it was Beck who rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't roll your eyes, it looks strange when you do it." She commented. The woman took a sip of her wine and savored the strong flavor.

With this, the pair began a long and unnecessary argument about how it should look when you roll your eyes. Jade later claimed that because she was the master at it, she would know best. This caused Beck to claim she was wrong, then sparking another bicker about how Jade was always right.

Just before the restaurant closed, Beck quickly asked, "So I didn't happen to get your name? And perhaps your number?"

Jade stood up, grabbed her purse, and took the last swig of her wine. "Okay, so my name's Jade, and my number is 666-666-666." She smirked as the boy typed it in his phone.

"Wait, but this seems a little to convenient-wait!-oh! Wow." His eyes widened as he realized what she had claimed as her number. Jade laughed a little, but quickly shifted into a smirk as she began her walk out the door. Beck tailed behind her trying to stop her.

"So will you come back again?" He asked, sounding too hopeful for Jade's interest. They now stood outside on the vacant sidewalk.

"Depends," she shrugged. "I don't know when I'll be dumped by another loser. But, I could come back to finish the rest of wine...that I forgot to pay for! Shit, I'm sorry." She said, her sapphire eyes fully widened now. The doors were already locked so it would be of no use to pay for it now.

"It's fine, I got it." He said calmly. Somehow to Jade, that didn't sound at all like he wasn't trying to woo her away, but sincerely trying to help her out. It was nice. New, actually.

"Thanks. So why did you decide to join my sorry ass?" She said curiously. Making sure the space between them was distant so it wouldn't out like one of those chick flicks where the boy compliments the girl and they kiss, leading to sex, leading to pregnancy, then moving on to marriage, fights, and divorce. She learned this cycle far too early when her parents entered it. But somehow she imagined this to be less dramatic. And...unfortunate.

"Cause I like to not see crying woman sitting alone at a table that's getting herself drunk because of one guy." He said thoughtfully. "Besides, your different from most girls. Your meaner, prettier, far more defensive, and your awfully funny." He smiled as he continued.

"I guess it wouldn't kill me to be friends with a waiter at some fancy restaurant that I'm probably now forced to come to regularly. But it'll probably affect my social life." Jade added, causing Beck to fake a small pout.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you later, tomorrow maybe?" He suggested.

"I don't know, I might stop in for a drink or four." Jade smirked, suddenly feeling flirty.

"Which I'll probably get tricked into paying for..." Beck smirked. Jade gave him a look to shut him up about the subject. "Okay, okay, I'm done! I'll see you tomorrow Jade!" He called while jogging to his car, not bothering to remind her about the debt he made with her. Jade didn't respond. Instead, continuing the walk to her own car. She sat for a moment after buckling her seatbelt to think about what just happened. Not believing it had only been A_ Few Hours._

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Also, if some of you don't know, the number " 666-666-666 " has been joked to be the devil's number, but please don't take that part seriously because it doesn't mean anything in this story!**


End file.
